Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the world
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place throughout Ari and Dante's life together.
1. You'r beautiful

**AN: Okay, so this is a fanfic based on my new all-time-favorite book - Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe. I think it's going to be a series of one-shots about different times in they're lives.  
The song I feel is right for for Ari and Dante, is Somewhere only we know. I feel like it's ****_Their_**** song.  
Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Dante and I were lying on the bed in the back of my truck, at my - our - favorite spot in the desert.  
It was dark.  
There was no light pollution.  
Just millions and millions of beautiful, bright stars.  
It was the last day of summer vacation, the last day we were free.  
I had my head an his chest and my arm around his waist.  
he had his arm around my shoulder, and was drawing patterns on my arm.  
It was nice.  
It was beautiful.  
_He _was beautiful.  
So I tolled him. "You'r so beautiful, Dante" I said.  
And I didn't just mean on the outside.  
"So are you, Ari" he said. And I knew he meant it. I just didn't believe him.  
"I don't just mean on the outside." I said.  
I sat up, and so did he, so we sat facing each other.  
I wanted to tell him how much I love him, and what I love about him.  
I wanted to tell him what an amazing person he is.  
I wanted to tell him that he was the one keeping me together, stopping from losing it and going crazy.  
And for once, I did.  
I felt like he has to know all of that.  
I had to have him know.  
So I said again: "Not just on the outside. your the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever met. Everything about you is beautiful and amazing. You are the only person I have ever heard say 'Nice to meet you' and actually, genuinely mean it. You go crazy when some idiots shoot a bird, and cry about the dead bird like it was the most heart breaking thing ever. And then you try to save a bird that just isn't savable. You are at war against shoes.  
And I don't even know why. But I know that you are definitely going to win the war one day, when you don't have your mother on the shoe's side. Because you are so stubborn, and so determined. And you Make up games against you'r shoes, just so you can beat the crap out of them.

"You don't have one mean fiber in you'r body. It's just not possible for you to be mean. You somehow manage to make my rocking chair - an inanimate object - look sad. How? I have no idea. But it's absolutely amazing.  
You don't run away when 4 big guys come at you, you stay.  
You'r not afraid to be yourself. Not ever. And that's incredible, Dante, it's fantastic. And much more than you can say for most people. Including me."  
I stopped to take a deep breath. I was trying hard not to cry. I could see he was to.  
He knew I hated when people I love cry.  
And then I continued.  
"You are the only person in the world that can say 'I will discover the secrets of the universe one day' and actually mean it, not just say it to sound prestigious or smart. Because you _are_ smart, Dante. Really smart. And I know you will, I know you will discover the secrets of the universe. Because only someone like you - someone as _good_ as you would be able to discover those well hidden secrets.  
"And you are the only one that has ever made me feel happy - genuinely happy. And free. And complete.  
And I love you so much. More than anyone. And you have no idea how much I love you. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you next year - tomorrow. God, it's going to be hell not seeing you every day."  
And Dante being Dante didn't try to say something like that back to me. Because he new it would just feel fake.  
Like he was just saying it because I did.  
Instead, he said: "I _do_ know how much you love me. Because that's just how much I love you."  
I had to smile at that.  
I leaned in to him and pressed my lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss, full of emotion. Of how we felt for each other.  
When we pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered:"My parents are letting me move to Austin high for my senior year. We're going to be in the same school, Ari. the same class."  
He was smiling.  
I was smiling.  
And I knew that this year was going to be fine.  
No, not fine.  
It was going to be beautiful.


	2. Can I tell you a secret?

**AN: Hey guys, so here goes another chapter. Not sure were I'm going with this one, so I guess we'll just have to see...  
Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, what are your plans for winter break? are you going to get a job?" He asked me.  
"No, I don't think so. I saved up enough money"  
"Yeah, me to".  
"Can I tell you a secret, Dante?" I asked.  
"Of course you can, Ari. You know you can tell me anything."  
"I think I want to be a writer."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"You would be a great writer!" he said happily. "Is that why you want to go to NYU?"  
"Yeah," I said. "and to get away. You know, go somewhere more excepting." I answered. Then adding more quietly "Plus that's where you'r going..."  
"We should be getting our letters soon" he said, a kind of anxious edge to his voice.  
"You'r going to get in for sure." I said, and meant it.  
"I really really hope so." he said.  
"Yeah, me to"  
"But what if we don't? or what if only one of us gets in? what happens then?" he said, sounding a little sad.  
"Then we try next year, and take a year off from school".  
"That could be fun" he said, with the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
But I knew he didn't mean it.  
Dante wanted to go to college.  
Dante was meant to go to college.  
Dante was meant to go to NYU and become an artist and move to Paris and fight for gay rights and become the next Harvey Milk of the art world.  
Not stay in this place any longer that needed.  
And I was going to be there with him. I had to. I couldn't stand being apart from him.  
So we both had to get in to NYU.  
I would study literature.  
He would study art.  
We would be together.  
And everything would be perfect.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I don't know anything, really, about college, so I just kind of guessed when they should get their letters and stuff like that, but I really have ****_no_**** idea, since college in Israel (where I live) and college in America is different.  
I'm sorry it was so short, I just kind of felt like it had to end there. I'll try to make next chapter longer.  
Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. The last summer

It was my last summer - our last summer - before it was all going to changed.  
The last summer of being kids, before we had to finally face the real world.  
The last summer that we could just be us - just be Ari and Dante and not have to worry about classes at collage or our dorms or buying food for ourselves.

"Dante" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Go get a tape measure and some chalk"

"Are we going to throw our shoes?" He asked, a bright, hopeful smile lighting up his beautiful face.

"Yeah, we are Dante." I said, smiling myself. How could I not?

Without another word he goes and gets the tape measure and chalk.  
we walked out to the street, took our shoes off and threw them.  
And in that moment, it's like we're the old us again, just discovering each other, everything new and exiting.  
In that moment, I fell in love with him all over again.

"I love you Dante." I said, turning to him.

In that moment, I felt like nothing in the world could ever measure up to the way I was feeling right then, like no one has ever felt like this and no one ever will.  
In that moment I was sure I could never feel this way about anyone else, and that I would never have to.  
I felt like nothing could ever bring us apart. He wasn't only my boyfriend, my lover.  
He was my best friend.  
And nothing could ever change that.  
I wanted to tell him, tell him everything, express how strongly I feel for him, tell him I would never let him go.  
But I didn't. All I said was "I love you Dante" again.

And then he smiled that smile again, like I was the most important thing in the world.  
The smile that made me feel like the most important thing in the world.

"I love you too Ari" He said, going back to throwing his shoes, like it wasn't a big deal.  
Maybe it wasn't.  
I don't know.

So I went back to throwing my shoes.


End file.
